My Sex Slave
by Kizo-Yumi8799
Summary: No Summary


**=My Sex Slave=**

By :Kizo-Yumi8799

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : **M (NC 17)**

Warning : Mengandung unsur HOMO, YAOI, LGBT, LEMON, MANGANDUNG KEKERASAN ! Demi kenyamana, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

"Ah Jungkook hiks hen-tikan kumohonh"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, air mata sudah bercucuran dan membasahi pipi chubby nya sementara keadaannya sendiri sudah begitu mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang setengah telanjang dengan tangan yang diikat oleh dasi sekolah miliknya dan kedua kaki yang dipaksa mengangkang oleh pemuda yang kini tengah berjongkok diantara kedua kakinya, celana sekolahnya sudah terlepas dan teronggok tidak jauh darinya. Matanya menatap memohon pada sosok tampan yang hanya melihatnya dengan seringai jahat terulas di bibir tipisnya.

"A..ahh Jung-kook ah"

"Mendesahlah bitch" Jungkook atau Jeon Jungkook menyeringai, tangan kirinya terus mendorong masuk sebuah vibrator berkuran besar pada lubang anal Taehyung sementara tangan kanannya terus mengocok penis Taehyung yang sudah begitu tegang, sebuah cock ring terlihat melingkar di kepala penisnya membuat Taehyung susah untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Jungkook hen-tikanhh hiks" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya saat rasa sakit semakin ia rasakan di tubuhnya ah tidak bukan hanya tubuhnya yang merasa sakit melainkan hatinya juga.

"Bukankan ini yang kau inginkan ? aku menyentuhmu" Jungkook bangkit, ia melepaskan vibratornya dan membiarkan salah-satu mainannya itu untuk melakukan tugasnya sendiri di lubang anal Taehyung sementara ia bangkit dan mulai menciumi perut Taehyung dan tangan yang tadi memegang vibrator ia gunakan untuk meremas dada dan memelintir nipel pink Taehyung yang langsung membuat Taehyung mengerang.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan, kau seharusnya merasa senang saat kau di sentuh oleh orang yang kau cintai"

TIDAK ! Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, Taehyung memang mencintai Jungkook layaknya ia mencintai seorang kekasih tapi tidak seperti ini. Jika kedua belah pihak saling mencintai, dan saat sang dominan menyentuh yang di dominasi pasti akan merasa begitu bahagia, tapi dalam kasusnya hanya ia pihak yang mencintai, hanya ia pihak yang berjuang sementara Jungkook ? Pemuda tampan itu membencinya, sangat membencinya. Jungkook menyentuhnya untuk melampiaskan rasa bencinya padanya bukan karena mencintainya.

"Nhh ahh a..ppo akk" Taehyung meringis saat tangan Jungkook memilin niplenya begitu kasar, sementara di bawah sana vibrator itu terus melesak masuk ke dalam lubang anal miliknya, membirikannya ransangan sekaligus juga dengan rasa sakit.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar hm, bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke inti" Mata sembab Taehyung membulat saat dilihatnya Jungkook kini tengah melepas pengait celana dan menarik turun zippernya. Jungkook menyeringai saat miliknya kini sudah terbebas dari kain yang melapisinya, Taehyung semakin terisak saat di lihatnya bahwa milik Jungkook bahkan lebih besar dari vibrator yang masih saja bergetar di bawah sana.

"Jungkook ahh ku-mohonhh jangan" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya panic saat dirasakannya kepala penis Jungkook sudah berada di depan lubang analnya yang notabennya masih terdapat vibratornya, Taehyung bahkan sudah berfikir bahwa Jungkook akan memasukan penisnya pada lubangnya tanpa mengeluar-

"ARGHHHHHHHH" Taehyung menjerit kesakitan saat pemikirannya menjadi kenyataan, Jungkook memaksa masuk penisnya pada lubang Taehyung yang masih berisi vibrator. Tanpa merasa kasihan pada Taehyung, Jungkook malah menyeringai dan semakin memasukan miliknya kedalam Taehyung matanya terpejam mencoba menyelami rasa nikmat remasan kuat lubang Taehyung pada miliknya dan getaran vibrator yang semakin membuatnya turn on.

"AKH"

SRETTT

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Taehyung menjerit kencang saat Jungkook menyentak masuk penis besarnya kedalam lubangnya, kedua tangannya yang terikat saling menggenggam kuat mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera lubangnya namun nyatanya itu tidak berhasil karena Jungkook langsung menggenjot miliknya keluar masuk dengan kasar dan tempo yang cepat. Taehyung menjerit dan memohon dengan tangisan menyayatnya meminta Jungkook untuk melepaskannya namun kebencian sepertinya sudah menutupi hati nurani Jungkook, ia terus menyodok kasar lubang Taehyung dan menutup telinga untuk mendengar permohonan dan tangisan menyakitkan Taehyung padanya dan bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa darah segar mulai mengalir keluar dari lubang anal Taehyung akibat perbuatannya.

 **Prolog End**

Lanjut Or End ?

kiyo-zumi8799

Jika ingin lanjut ? tolong sekiranya review, dan ini cerita hasil dari jerih payah otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka :)

makasih banget buat readers yang sudah membaca dan mau me-review :)


End file.
